danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Sayaka Maizono/Image Gallery
Character Designs= Official ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Maizono's design.png|Sayaka's design. Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc - The Animation Maizono's design.jpg|Sayaka's anime design. Beta DISTRUST Beta desings.jpg|Sayaka in another the Beta version (Bottom - the third order from right to left). amaze.png|Sayaka Beta Design. Betakirigiriandmaizono.jpg|A newer version of Sayaka's beta art and designs from the Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Handbook, alongside Kyoko Kirigiri. ''Danganronpa DR-MaizonoEarlyDesign.png|Sayaka's early design. |-| Game= ''DISTRUST Danganronpa10.png|Sayaka on ''DISTRUST Poster Screen. Beta-distrust.jpg|A screen showing Sayaka and the other DISTRUST characters. DanganronpaMaizono'sBeta.jpg|Sayaka's Beta close up. 015E5800.png|Sayaka shown in the concept art for Danganronpa. Kuwata concept.png|Sayaka and Leon Kuwata fighting side-by-side holding guns, which is quite a radical difference compared to the official game. Tumblr inline mytzjuIE1Q1rnvk9w.jpg|Sayaka and Leon about to be executed in After School Lesson. 015A5000.png|Sayaka and Leon about to be executed in After School Lesson. (2) ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Prologue Sayaka performin with her group.png|Sayaka performing with her group before being accepted into Hope's Peak Academy. Everyome' is looking at you oddly half of them don't even have their eyes open.png|Makoto Naegi encountering all the other students. Killing School Life.jpg|The Killing School Life commenced. Chapter 1 Morning meeting.png|Morning meeting in cafeteria. maizono fell down.png|Sayaka after bumping into Makoto. SayakaEvent-1.png|Sayaka crying on Makoto's chest. Maizono Idol Group.jpg|Sayaka's idol group. Maizono Idol Group Collapse.png|Sayaka's idol group collapse. Maizono_death.png|Sayaka's corpse. DyingMessage.jpg|"Dying Message". Chapter 6 Naegi's pic.png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started. Hagakure's pic.png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (2). Asahina's pic.png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (3). Dangan Ronpa Group Photo.PNG|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (4). Alternate Ending Danganronpa-Unused-Cutscene.png|Sayaka in an unused cutscene where everyone is approaching the door to the academy. Danganronpa Another End Screencap.png|Sayaka escaping the academy with everyone else. Special Dorm Room Sayaka Maizono.png|Sayaka's room. Maizono's undergarments.png|Sayaka's underwear. |-| Anime= Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy'' - Side: Despair Episode 04 Maizono magazine.png|Sayaka as a cover girl in a magazine. Episode 11 Makoto and Sayaka DR3D11.jpg|Makoto and Sayaka converse while Hope's Peak Academy is being converted into a shelter. ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc - The Animation Opening Leon Kuwata and Sayaka Maizono in the DR anime opening_HQ.png|Leon and Sayaka in the Dangan Ronpa opening. Episode 01 Sayaka Maizono's group anime EP1 HQ.png|Sayaka's idol group. Maizono_introduction_anime_EP1_HQ.png|Sayaka's introduction. Maizono's peek aboo.png|Sayaka after seeing Makoto again. Monokuma and his students.jpg|Sayaka and the others seeing Monokuma for the first time. DanganronpaThe Animation01Maizono horrified.jpg|Sayaka horrified at what she had seen on her DVD that was given by Monokuma. Makoto Naegi and Sayaka Maizono.jpg|Makoto promises at Sayaka that he'll get her out of the school. Danganronpa The Animation 01Maizono crying.jpg|Sayaka moved by Makoto's promises. Episode 02 Maizono scared.jpg|Sayaka visiting Makoto's room to carry out her plan. Sayaka doubting her frienda.png|Sayaka doubting whether or not her friends will keep their promises. Maizono asking to swap rooms.jpg|Sayaka asking to swap rooms with Makoto for the night. Danganronpa The Animation Maizono's corpse.jpg|Sayaka's corpse. Episode 08 MaizonoCelesYamada photo.jpg|Sayaka, Celestia Ludenberg and Hifumi Yamada in a photo that discovered in the fourth floor. Episode 12 Maizono interviewed by Jin.jpg|Sayaka agreeing to stay locked in the school for life. Naegi picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started. Hagakure picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (2). Aoi picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (3). Fukawa's hint.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (4). Byakuya picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (5). Episode 13 Danganronpa original photo.jpg|Class 78th. End Cards Episode 02 Endcard.png|Sayaka in the end card of episode 02. Ep04end.png|Sayaka in the end card of episode 04. Ed6.png|Sayaka in the end card of episode 06. Ep08card.jpg|Sayaka in the end card of episode 08. Danganronpa Ed10card.jpg|Sayaka in the end card of episode 10. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy'' - Side: Future Episode 11 Maizono_appears.png|Sayaka appears behind Makoto in his hallucination, calling his name. Cornered.png|Sayaka and Kyoko corner Makoto. Maizono in hallucination.JPG|Sayaka reminds Makoto that he broke his promise to save her. Chihiro, Mondo, Sakura, Leon, Sayaka.png|Chihiro, Mondo, Sakura, and Leon appeared behind Sayaka. Come_join_us...Naegi-kun.png|Sayaka taunts Makoto to join them by committing suicide. Kirigiri and Maizono's taunt.JPG|Sayaka and Kyoko try to goad Makoto into committing suicide. Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World Maizono_running.jpg|Sayaka running with a toast in her mouth. Maizono_DR_2.5.jpg|Sayaka's appearance in Nagito Komaeda's imagination world. WofH,_77_and_78_class.jpg|Sayaka in Super Danganronpa 2.5. |-| Manga= Maizono in the Manga.png|Sayaka's School Picture. File:Chibimaizono.png|Sayaka's introduction. Maizono in middle school witnessing Makoto helping a crane.png|Sayaka in middle school witnessing Makoto helping a crane. Maizononononononononononono sad.png|Sayaka still shocked after seeing the DVD given by Monokuma. Sayaka despiaring up close.png|Sayaka falling into despair. File:Maizonomanga1.png|Sayaka moved by Makoto's promises. File:Maizono2.png|A despair-filled Sayaka remembers what Makoto said. Sayaka wondering how everyone is calm about their situation.png|Sayaka panicking over her friend's 'deaths'. Monokuma's picture sent to Sayaka.png|Sayaka's fellow members dead. Maizono preparing to stab Kuwata.png|Sayaka waiting for Leon. File:Maizono3.png|Sayaka tries to attack Leon. Sayaka after getting stabbed.png|Sayaka after getting stabbed by Leon. File:Maizonomanga.png|Sayaka on the verge of death. Maizono on stage performing.png|Sayaka performing on-stage in a flashback. |-| Novels= ''Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days The DR girls with Pigtails 2.png|Sayaka as she appears in Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days. Stage Plays Danganronpa The Stage ~Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei Kirigiri and Maizono live stage.jpg|Sayaka (Hinako Tanaka) and Kyoko's (Rei Okamoto) Full Outfits in the play. Sayaka Stage Play corpse.jpg|Sayaka's corpse as seen by Makoto and Kyoko. Maizono about to stab Leon.png|Sayaka about to stab Leon in a flashback. Danganronpa The Stage 2016 Sayaka played by Kaoru.png|Sayaka's (Kaoru Gotō) outfit in the play. |-| Official Art= Animecover2.jpg|Sayaka and Leon on the cover of ''Dangan Ronpa the Animation Volume 2. Kyoko and Sayaka DVD cover vol 2.jpg|Sayaka and Kyoko on the DVD cover of Danganronpa the Animation Volume 2. Danganronpa_animation_poster.jpg Tumblr_moainzJJ3X1rq1ttzo4_1280.jpg|Magazine article. Tumblr_moainzJJ3X1rq1ttzo3_1280.jpg|Magazine article. Tumblr_moainzJJ3X1rq1ttzo2_1280.jpg|Magazine article. Tumblr_mozgjpJqUB1rbdrw4o4_1280.jpg|Magazine article. Magazine.jpg|Magazine article. Magazinne.jpg|Magazine article. Danganronpa the girls.jpg|Official Art. Danganronpa Reload official art Sonia and Sayaka.jpg|''Dangan Ronpa Reload'' promo art with Sonia Nevermind. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 2.jpg|''Dangan Ronpa Reload'' promo art. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' official art. Kyoko&Sayaka.jpg|Official Art. tumblr_mr6p9dj5V71rp03jbo2_500.jpg|Unused execution art. USboTy4.jpg|Sayaka on the Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload Cover. Official Art of Sayaka Kyoko and Monokuma being a creep.png|Official Art. Divine Gate and DR Official Art.jpg-large.jpg|Official art of Divine Gate crossover. Animation desk art.jpg|Official Art. Danganronpa x ted crossover poster.jpg|Crossover with Ted. Concept Art DA1 Concept Art 1.png DA1 concept art 4.png DA1 concept art 3.png |-| Official Site= ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Maizono Idol Official Site 2.jpg|Sayaka on the official game site (character part). Sayaka Maizono Profile English Danganronpa site.PNG|Sayaka's profile on the official English Danganronpa site. Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Maizono on the official site.png|Sayaka on the official ''Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload site. ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc - The Animation Choose your character.png|Sayaka on the character select screen. Maizono_Official_Anime_Site.png|Sayaka on the official anime site. New MonoMono Machine Danganronpa casts PC wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa casts wallpaper for PC. Danganronpa casts iPhone wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa'' casts wallpaper for iPhone. Danganronpa casts Android wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa'' casts wallpaper for Android. MonoMono Machine Site. |-| References ru: Галерея:Саяка Майзоно es:Galería:Sayaka Maizono Category:Image galleries